This is the end of the world Or is it?
by Elnora-17
Summary: Some people believe that the end of the Maya Calendar stands for the end of the world. But what if it's the end of the world as we know it? A young woman that doesn't believe in it goes to sleep and wakes up inside the borders of Imladris. What will happen to her and how will her knowledge change things yet to come? The story will follow the books as much as possible.
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

**Hey everyone, **

**I know it has been a while since I last wrote, but Uni has been eating up all of my spare time. This was just an annoying plot bunny that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone… It was inspired by all the fuss around the Maya Calendar and the end of the world. So this is my response to it and I must say that I quite like how it's mapping out. This chapter is just a little prelude to the actual story and I hope that it gains your interest. I cannot promise regular updates but I hope that you'll stick with me anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prelude: The end of the world

As it was nearing midnight the whole city of Ashbourne lay under the cover of darkness. The only light that could be seen for miles around came from a bedroom window on the first floor of semi-detached house on Park Avenue. If someone was to look into that bedroom window they would be able to see the light of the candles dance on the walls. The decorations of the room were quite simple. There was a desk directly under the window, a dresser against the same wall as the door was in and a bed with nightstand against the opposite wall. The only thing that stood out was the medals and plaques that the inhabitant of this room had won during mixed martial arts competitions. The color-scheme of the room was quite simple as well, for the floor was dark with a red plaid on it and the walls and ceiling were both white.

On the bed sat a young woman. She was staring at the clock that was on her nightstand. It was 5 to 12 on the 20th Dec 2012. When it was midnight the young woman sighed in relief and relaxed her tense pose. She hadn't truly believed that the world would end but one could never be too sure. More time passed yet the woman didn't go to sleep. It was half past 1 when she finally crawled under the blankets and succumbed to sweet oblivion.

The young woman had forgotten to extinguish the candles but they went out on their own when the draft picked up. Had the, now sleeping, young woman stayed awake a bit longer she would have seen the white light, that started in the nearby forest and slowly covered the whole world. As it was no-one was awake while the whole world bathed in the light after which everything went black.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this was short but I'll update the first chapter as soon as I finished typing it. If you spotted any mistakes, got suggestions or any remarks let me know. And please leave a review before you go, they make my day.**


	2. Chapter 1: A troublesome Arrival

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing but my OC and the bits of plot that don't belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Hello everyone,**

**First off, I want to apologize for the long wait… Elrond proved hard to write in character and the stress from the past weeks chased away my muse. But she's back so I'm proud to say that this is the first real chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one and that you'll stick with me through the rest of this adventure.**

**I just want to clear some things up before we start and make sure there are no mistakes. As much as I would like to, I do not speak Sindarin only little bits. So for that purpose some sentences are typed **_**like this**_**. I did this to show when something is said in Sindarin instead of Westron. **

**Sentences with " " are spoken while sentences with ' ' are thoughts.**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 A troublesome arrival

At the northern edge of the forest of Imladris a patrol of elves was making their way back towards the city. They had been out in the wilds for 2 weeks and were longing back to the comforts of the Last Homely House. The patrol was led by Elrohir and Elladan, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris. About halfway between the border and the city one of the elves cried out.

"_Stop! I saw a white light some way to the east."_

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and sighed. "_Fan out. Look for what could have caused the disturbance but be on your guard."_

The patrol slowly made their way into the direction that the elf had pointed in. After a mile or so Elladan cried out. _"Over here! Here lays a woman!"_

The rest of the patrol made their way over to Elladan, who was kneeling next to the body of the unconscious woman. The elves were shocked. "_Who is she?" "Where is she from?" "Is she a child of man or an elleth?" "How did she manage to get passed the patrols?"_

Elladan brushed away they hair that covered the side of her face, thus exposing her right ear. It was pointed. He gently picked her up and stood to face his brother. _"Ada would want to see her."_ He said and strode of into the direction of the city.

Elrohir turned to one of the guards. "_Run ahead of us and warn my father. Tell him what has happened and that we are heading for the house of healing."_ The guard nodded and started running. Elrohir and the rest of the guards quickly caught up with Elladan.

* * *

Light was filtering in through her bedroom window. She shifted in her bed and froze. That movement should have landed her on the ground. Carefully she opened her eyes and blinked against the light. She was in a bed with white covers and as she looked up at the ceiling it consisted of dark, richly carved beams. Something moved to her right and she sat up. The man who was sitting in the chair next to her bed had long dark hair and brown eyes. He spoke in a flowing language that she could not understand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a single word you say." The young woman said quietly.

The dark-haired man frowned. "I apologize. I have never met an elleth who could not understand Sindarin. My name is Elrond and I am the lord of Imladris, which is where you are at this moment."

The eyes of the young woman had widened slightly when he was talking. "What year is it? Where is Gandalf? Is Bilbo here? Has Frodo already been here?" The young woman asked and many more questions seemed to be at the tip of her tong.

"_Daro._ Easy, young one. Why don't you tell me your name first?"

"I'm Leila, milord."

"Does your name have any meaning, where you're from? For an elleth, such as you are, should have an elven name."

"It means night."

Elrond was quiet, but was observing the young elleth before him. Her build was slight yet it was clear that she was well trained, but in what he didn't know. Her hair, like his own, was dark though her hair seemed to be closer to black. What struck him the most was the colour of her eyes. Seldom had he seen an elleth with green eyes that did not come from Mirkwood. "Then let your elven name be Tinnuwen, if it suits you. The meaning is the same as your own name." After Leila had nodded, Elrond continued. "As for the rest of your questions, it is July 21st in the year 3008 of the Third Age. Gandalf is not here but I'm expecting him shortly. Bilbo is here after traveling around for some years and will most likely be delighted to tell you of his adventures. And of Frodo coming here to Rivendell, I haven't had word, nor has Bilbo said anything about it."

There was a knock at the door, which caused both Leila and Elrond to look up.

"_Enter._"

A golden-haired elf opened the door and stepped inside. "_ I apologize, Lord Elrond, but word has reached us that Mithrandir has been seen within the borders._"

"_Hannon le, Glorfindel._"

Glorfindel left the room and Lord Elrond turned his attention back to Leila, but she spoke before he could. "If you don't mind I rather wait till Gandalf is here, so I only have to tell my story once."

Lord Elrond sighed but rose anyway. "Alright. You should rest, for whatever has happened to you it has tired you greatly. I'll be back together with Gandalf tomorrow." He walked towards the door but when he turned around she was still sitting. "Sleep, Tinnuwen." Was all he said before he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

When Elrohir and Elladan left their father's study, they hadn't learned much more about the mystery woman that they had found earlier. All they knew was her name and the elfish name that Elrond had chosen for her. But that was not the reason for their irritation. When Elrond had told them that she would be telling her story whence Mithrandir arrived they had wanted to be there, yet Elrond had forbidden that.

Elladan suddenly turned around and started making his way towards the House of Healing.

"_Where are you going, brother?"_ Elrohir asked.

"_Father won't allow us to be there, but it is Tinnuwen's tale. Shouldn't she be the one to decide who is there and who's not?"_ Elladan said. Elrohir chuckled and together they nearly ran towards her room.

* * *

After Elrond had left Tinnuwen had lay down tried to remember everything that she knew about Middle-Earth. She had loved the books and reread them many times, but she had never taken the time to study the timelines, maps or Sindarin.

There was a knock on the door which startled Tinnuwen out of her thoughts. She sat up and pulled the blanket up around here before she called out. "Come in."

The door opened and two elves walked in. They looked identically. They walked over to her bed and sat down on either side of her.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet but we're…" Elladan started but he was interrupted by Tinnuwen.

"Elrohir and Elladan, Twin sons of Lord Elrond, brothers of Arwen Undomiel and adoptive brothers of Aragon son of Arathorn. I know." She said with a smile

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other in shock, but Elrohir was the first to recover and was already suspicious of the woman in front of them.

"How do you know about Aragorn? Where are you from? Who send you? What where you doing so close to Imladris?" He started to become angrier with the minute and would have continued questioning her when she held up her hand.

"Please, I do not wish to repeat myself, so as I told your father I will wait till Gandalf is here before I tell my story."

Elladan was about to speak when another spoke first. "You'll have to forgive Elrohir, he is very protective of those he cares about."

Tinnuwen looked up and smiled at the woman who had entered so quietly. "I would have reacted in the same manner if it had happened to me, Arwen, so there is nothing to forgive. Now what are you three doing here? Your father ordered me to rest before he left, so I doubt that he knows you're here.

It was Elladan who spoke up. "Ada has forbidden us to be here when you speak with him and Mithrandir later on…"

Tinnuwen frowned. "I don't think it is his call to decide who is present and who not. I thought I made it very clear to him that I only wanted to tell it once… You can stay if you'd like, just before Elrond left Glorfindel told him that Gandalf was already within the borders."

The brothers smiled at each other and Arwen clapped in their hands. "I'll go and get us something to eat and drink."

* * *

Gandalf and Elrond made their way to Tinnuwen's room in the House of Healing after they had discussed everything Elrond knew about the young woman. When they neared the door, they could here laughter coming from within.

Suddenly the door opened and Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen and Tinnuwen froze. All of them turned towards the door and saw Elrond and Gandalf.

Elrond walked towards his children. "_I thought I made it very clear that you weren't allowed to be here."_

Elladan glanced at Tinnuwen and when she saw the look in his eyes she understood that Elrond was telling them off for being there.

"And I thought that I made it very clear that I only wanted to tell my tale once." Tinnuwen said and Elrond looked up in shock. "Besides they are the ones who found me, so don't you think they deserve to know? Or do you not trust your own children with the things that we might speak off?" She added.

The twins were shocked but they started grinning when they realized what this meant. Their father couldn't send them away now. They looked at each other and smirked. It was going to be fun having Tinnuwen around, almost no one dared to stand up to their father in such a way.

Elrond sighed and sat down in the chair he had vacated before, Gandalf and the twins drew up their own chairs while Arwen sat down next to Tinnuwen on the bed. As everyone was settled Tinnuwen started to tell them about her world and her life. When she was at the end of her story she explained about the prophecy from the Mayas about the end of the world.

They stayed quiet for a while until Gandalf spoke up. "What about Elves? And the Dwarves? Hobbits? Wizards? Surely there must be more races in your world then men?"

She shook her head. "There is no trace of them anywhere. They only appear in the old tales and legend." Tinnuwen said softly.

"Legends? Do you know any of the legends about the Elves of your world?" Elrond asked.

"Of the old ones very little remains. I know of the folklore of Ireland. The tales tell of the Fay, a collection of supernatural species including Fairies, Elves and many more. Yet no concrete evidence has been found of their existence. Most people only now Elves from the modern tales nowadays."

"How did you know who we were?" Elladan asked, when he remembered that she had interrupted him when he had wanted to introduce himself and his brother.

Tinnuwen blushed slightly. "One of the modern tales tells us of Middle-Earth and all of you are in those tales." She looked at Gandalf while she continued. "I know of the Battle of the Five Armies and I know of Frodo and of that which he possesses."

Gandalf frowned. He had only recently found out that the ring that Bilbo had passed on to Frodo was the master ring, yet Tinnuwen knew so as well. "How?"

"As I said, it is a tale in our world. Written down and read by many people as a form of amusement. But, seeing as it is only the year 3008 in the Third Age, much of what I know has not yet taken place."

"So in a way you know the future." Elrond mused and he stood. "I think it is for the best if you stay here in Imladris. I'll have a room prepared for you." Gandalf, the twins and Arwen all rose and were about to leave when Tinnuwen spoke up.

"Wait." She said and the others turned towards her. "I don't just want to sit around and do nothing. If I'm not allowed to go anywhere at least allow me to learn how to fight with a sword."

Elrohir started to laugh. "You couldn't lift a sword even if you tried."

Tinnuwen smirked and got up out of the bed. "What's up, Elrohir? Scared that I'll beat you?"

Arwen chuckled and Elladan was grinning while Elrohir stood frozen. 'Did she just call me a coward?'

Gandalf and Elrond were looking on amused as Tinnuwen moved away from the bed and challenged Elrohir.

Elrohir smirked and suddenly charged. He planned to pin her to the bed, but what he didn't expected was to find himself flat on his back on the floor. Elladan burst out laughing when he saw the shocked expression on his brother's face.

Tinnuwen straightened out and looked at Elrohir on the ground. When he had charged her she had grasped his right arm, ducked under it and flipped him over her shoulder using his momentum. "Didn't you listen to what I told you, Elrohir? I got the black belt in mixed martial arts, which means that I have mastered them." She said and extended her hand towards him to help him up.

Elrohir accepted her hand and stood. "Well your reflexes are impressive and you're stronger then you look."

Elrond shook his head. "So be it, you can start training with Elrohir from tomorrow." He said and left the room with the others.

Elrohir looked at her. "I'll pick you up in the morning." He said and left as well, while Tinnuwen made her way back to her bed where she fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days passed in similar fashion to each other. She would get up in the morning, get dressed and then join the others for breakfast after which she and Elrohir would go to the training-grounds to practice till lunch. After lunch she and Arwen would go to the library and work on Tinnuwen's Sindarin and knowledge of Middle-Earth.

It was during the training on the 6th day that she suddenly was feeling tired. Before she could say anything to Elrohir she lost her consciousness and fell to the ground only barely avoiding the sword she had been practising with.

As soon as she hit the ground, Elrohir was at her side. When she didn't wake up, he checked her temperature and noticed that she had a fever. He picked her up and ran towards her room. On the way to her room he had two guards fetch one of the healers and his father.

When Elrond arrived at Tinnuwen's room the healer had already arrived and was in a state of panic.

"_I can't find anything wrong with her! There are no external or internal injuries yet she hasn't regained consciousness and she has a fever…" _

Elrond made his way towards the bed and noticed that Elrohir was sitting in a chair next to her looking very pale. "_What happened?"_

"_W-we were training when she fell. She wouldn't wake up so I brought her here."_

"_Did anything else happen before that? Did she say whether she was tired?"_

"_No, nothing."_

Elrond sighed and said. _"Elrohir, why don't you go and fins your brother and sister? I'm sure they want to know what's going on."_

When Elrohir left he sat down in the chair and focussed on Tinnuwen. Her condition seemed so familiar to him yet he couldn't recall from where.

He had been staring at Tinnuwen and trying to remember when Elrohir returned with Elladan and Arwen. When he looked up at the Twins he suddenly remembered where he had seen her condition before…

* * *

**I know, cliff-hanger… But I got a little challenge for you all. The one who can answer the question correctly before I upload the next chapter will win. As reward I'll write a one-shot with the pairing of their choice.**

**So the question is this: What is happening to Tinnuwen?**

**1) I hid several hints in the chapter;**

**2) I apologize. I have never met an elleth who could not understand Sindarin.**

**3) Her hair, like his own, was dark though her hair seemed to be closer to black. What struck him the most was the colour of her eyes. Seldom had he seen an elleth with green eyes that did not come from Mirkwood.**

**4) She suddenly was feeling tired.**

**5) There are no external or internal injuries yet she hasn't regained consciousness and she has a fever.**

**6) When he looked up at the Twins he suddenly remembered where he had seen her condition before.**

**As an extra hint I'll say this;**

**7) Neither Elrohir nor Elladan faced what she is facing.**

**8) It is not mentioned in the books or the movies.**

**Let me know when you think you found the answer either through a review or a pm. If multiple people found the correct answer, each of them will get the reward. If they chose the same Fandom + pairing I'll write a chapter for each of them (so it would result in a multi-chapter story).**

**If no one found the correct answer the most original answer will win.**

**Good luck and see you all next time ^^**

**Namárië!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Change

**Hey everyone!**

**I apologize for the wait, I really wish I could update on a more regular base.  
I try to update at least once a month though.**

**So, as to the question I asked at the end of the last chapter, ****sosoguillemot**** came up with the right answer, so one round of applause for him/her. As I liked the response of ****Gigigue****, it made me laugh which I really needed that day; she'll get a one-shot as well. I'll be in touch with both of you later ;)**

**Also I want to tell you all that this is going to be a short chapter. With the next chapter we will arrive in the timeline of the books.**

**Let's get on with it then, shall we? I doubt any of you wants to read my rambling ^^  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

He had been staring at Tinnuwen and trying to remember when Elrohir returned with Elladan and Arwen. When he looked up at the Twins he suddenly remembered where he had seen her condition before…

* * *

"_Ada, do you know what's happening to her?"_ Arwen asked when she saw the look on her father's face.

"_Indeed I do, but there is nothing we can do for her but stay at her side and wait. She'll be very disorientated when she wakes."_

All three of them fully entered the room and made themselves comfortable. "_What is happening to Tinnuwen?" _Elrohir asked.

"_It is something I haven't seen in a long time. As far as I can remember only Elros and I went through it. In her world she was a son of men, but apparently there was something in her blood that upon her arrival in this world awakened. She is half-elven, and the moment has come for her to make the choice between becoming human and elleth."_

"_But how can she make that decision if she is unconscious?" _Arwen asked concerned, for even in the short amount of time that Tinnuwen had been with them, Arwen had come to care about her greatly.

"_Only time can tell. But I do wonder, Elrohir, did she get faster and did her reflexes improve?"_ Elrond asked and when he looked at his son he could see that it was indeed the case. "_Did she pick up Sindarin quickly, Arwen?"_

Arwen nodded mutely and Elladan gasped. He looked at his father and saw the small signs of hope on his face. "_You think she's becoming an elleth, don't you, Ada?"_

"_It seems likely, yes."_

"_How long before she wakes up?"_

"_A few hours I think."_

* * *

Tinnuwen groaned and tried to sit up. She hurt all over and the last thing she could remember was feeling tired during training. She opened her eyes, but closed them immediately as they hurt because of all the light.

"_Please close the curtains, Brother, the light is hurting her."_ A voice said to her left.

Tinnuwen's eyes flew open in shock. "Bloody hell, I could understand what you just said!" Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Gandalf broke out in laughter and Tinnuwen blushed. When she looked around the room she noticed that Arwen wasn't there and that her sight was a lot sharper. "_What happened to me? Why am I here? Why are all of you here? The last thing I can remember is feeling tired at the training grounds."_ Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she had asked her questions in Sindarin.

"_As to what happened to you, when you fainted Elrohir brought you here. It seems that, though you were a child of man in your world, you became a half-elf on your arrival in Middle-Earth. Apparently somehow you were forced to choose between becoming human and elleth without even knowing that you had that choice. You choose to become an elleth while you were unconscious."_

Arwen walked into the room together with a servant, both of them carrying a tray with refreshments. As she put the tray down, she walked over to Tinnuwen and hugged her. "_Don't ever scare me like that again."_

Tinnuwen smiled sheepishly and started to eat and drink. She hadn't realized that she was so hungry until she smelled the food. "_How long was I out for?"_

"_Nearly a day." _ Elrond answered. When all of them had finished eating, Elrond gestured for everyone to leave. "_You need your rest, Tinnuwen. You should feel fine in the morning."_

"_I'll come and pick you up then, if you still want to learn how to fight that is." _Elrohir said with a grin.

"_Wait! How can you be so sure that I'll be fine in the morning, Elrond?" _

Everyone had left the room but Elrond paused in the doorway. "_Because I went through it."_ He said with a smile. "_Sleep well, Tinnuwen."_ And he left, closing the door behind him.

The next morning Tinnuwen fell into her old routine quickly. The only change was that she would spend some of her afternoon´s with Bilbo instead of studying Sindarin with Arwen. As the years passed by all the inhabitants of Imladris grew used to her. When she had been there for about 7 years, only leaving at times to travel or patrol with the twins, Elrond decided to adopt her, as she was like a daughter to him and a sister to his children. And so Leila of Earth became Lady Tinnuwen Peredhil, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris and adopted sister of Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen and though she hadn´t met him yet, Aragorn.

* * *

**Yes I know, it´s very short, but it is only a filler so all of you know what happened in between the previous chapter and the next one ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, leave a review before you go and I'll see you all next time.**

**Namárië!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond

**Hey everyone :)**

**So the new chapter is finally here ^^  
I don't have much to tell you about it, just that this won't be a typical 10****th**** walker fic.**

**Credit where credit is due. Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the small changes to the plot, Tinnuwen and Naruiel belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond**

While Bilbo, Gandalf and Frodo made their way onto the porch where the rest of the council was seated, a clocked stranger entered the borders of Imladris. The clock swirled around him as he sped through the woods. The few guardsmen that encountered the stranger acknowledged him but did not stop them. The stranger didn't notice much as his whole mind was focussed on just one thought. 'I'm going to be so late.'

When Bilbo, Gandalf and Frodo stepped out onto the porch Elrond looked up and, when he saw who it were, sighed. Elrond drew Frodo to a seat at his side while Bilbo sat next to Frodo and Gandalf took the seat on Elrond's other side leaving an empty chair in between them. "Here, my friends, is the Hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." Elrond said as he gestured to Frodo. Then he began to name the other members of the council who Frodo had not met.

The council started and many subjects were spoken of. Glóin spoke of the trouble in the south, and the messenger that had come to Dáin from Sauron. Elrond was worrying more with every passing minute and so were Elrohir and Elladan, who were sitting slightly behind him and were unable to hold still for long. Elrond suddenly realized that Glóin had stopped speaking and, thus, addressed the whole council.

"You have done well to come. You will hear today all that you need in order to understand the purposes of the Enemy. There is naught that you can do, other than resist, with hope or without it. But you do not stand alone. You will learn your trouble is but part of the trouble of all the western world. The Ring! What shall we do with the Ring, the least of rings, the trifle that Sauron fancies? That is the doom that we must deem."

Elrond looked around at the council members and continued. "That is the purpose for which you are called hither. Called, I say, though I have not called you to me, strangers from distant lands. You have come and are here met, in this very nick of time, by chance as it may seem. Yet it is not so. Believe rather that it is so ordered that we, who sit here, and none other, must find counsel for the peril of the world. Now, therefore, things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until this day. And first, so that all may understand what peril, the Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning even to this present. And I will begin that tale, though others shall end it."

Then all listened while Elrond in his clear voice spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and their forging in the Second Age of the world. And he spoke of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, how the hosts of Gil-galad and Elendil mustered in Arnor." Elrond paused and sighed. "I remember well the splendour of their banners. It recalled to me the glory of the Elder Days and the hosts of Beleriand, so many great princes and captains were assembled. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and the Elves deemed that evil was ended for ever, and it was not so."

The clocked stranger had reached Imladris and was walking through the last homely home, making his way to the porch, where the council was gathered. "… and the Elves deemed that evil was ended for ever, and it was not so." Elrond said and another voice spoke up. "You remember?" it said. "But I thought, I thought that the fall of Gil-galad was a long age ago."

The stranger chuckled and stepped forward, his hood up and clocking his face in shadows. "It was, young master." When everyone looked up at the clocked stranger, both Elrohir and Elladan started to chuckle and even Gandalf smiled. The stranger walked up to Elrond and, as he did this, a soft breeze blew the hood of the strangers head, revealing his face.

Several members of the council gasped as long dark hair spilled down the stranger's shoulders, while Elrohir and Elladan tried, but failed, to stop chuckling. "_I apologize for being late, Ada, but someone had to burn those corpses. I thought it best to send Elrohir and Elladan here and do so alone, so only one of us three would be late instead of all three…" _She would have said more but Elrond held up his hand and stopped her.

"_At least you are here now, Tinnuwen. Now please take your seat, so we can continue."_ Elrond said with a kind smile. As she moved passed him, towards the empty seat in between him and Gandalf, Elrohir and Elladan approached her. She kissed both of them on their cheek and while Elladan removed her clock, Elrohir leaned in and spoke softly, but with a smirk. "_Nice entrance, sister." _Tinnuwen stepped away from her brothers and kissed Gandalf on his cheek before sitting down and looking at Elrohir. "If I were you, I'd be quiet, Ro, or else I'll tell everyone that amusing story, which Arwen told me, about the time you were late for a banquet held in honour of the Prince of Mirkwood." Elrohir paled a bit and immediately returned to his place behind Elrond.

Some, like Glóin, Gimly and Frodo were looking on with surprise. Gandalf and Legolas was chuckling as they remembered the incident and Aragorn was studying the young elleth, who he had never seen before but was so close to his adopted father and brothers. Boromir, however, was glaring at Tinnuwen. Suddenly he stood up. "Woman have no place in war nor in this council."

Elrohir and Elladan were about to defend their sister when she raised her hand and bid them to be let her handle it. "Do woman not also live in this world? Are they not affected by this war as well? Who are you to decide who is allowed to fight and who not, Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor? I am not the first woman to fight in a war, nor shall I be the last. Even amongst your kind, there are woman who fight. Have you not heard of the Shield-maidens of Rohan?" Tinnuwen continued to glare at Boromir, while the others looked on in stunned silence. "Insult me again, and I'll teach you to show respect." She said as she drew herself up to her full height and placed one hand on the hilt of her sword. Boromir swallowed and nodded not daring to look away.

Tinnuwen sat down and redirected her gaze to Elrond. "I believe I interrupted Frodo's question when I arrived."

Elrond looked at Frodo and explained why he remembered the fall of Gil-galad. "I was a herald of Gil-galad and marched with his host. I was at the Battle of Dagorlad before the Black Gate of Mordor, where we had the mastery: for the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aiglos and Narsil, none could withstand. I beheld the last combat on the slopes of Orodruin, where Gil-galad died, and Elendil fell, and Narsil was broken beneath him; but Sauron himself was overthrown, and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand with the hilt-shard of his father's sword, and took it for his own."

Boromir spoke up and Elrond answered his questions and continued with the council, but Tinnuwen tuned them out. She knew all that would be spoken of so there was no real need to listen to them. She focussed when Aragorn rose and casted Narsil onto the table in front of Elrond. "And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you. Here is the Sword that was broken!" he said.

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" Boromir asked.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur, Elendil's son of Minas Tirith. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North, and few are now left of that folk." Elrond said and Frodo cried out in shock as he sprang to his feet.

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!"

"It does not belong to either of us, but it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while." Aragorn said.

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo!" Gandalf said solemnly. "The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle."

As Frodo held up the Ring, Elrond spoke. "Behold, Isildur's Bane!"

"The Halfling! Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last? But why then should we seek a broken sword?" Boromir muttered.

"The words were not the doom of Minas Tirith. But doom and great deeds are indeed at hand. For the Sword that was Broken is the Sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his heirs when all other heirlooms were lost; for it was spoken of old among us that it should be remade again when the Ring, Isildur's Bane, was found. Now you have seen the sword that you sought, what would you ask? Do you wish for the House of Elendil to return to the Land of Gondor?" Aragorn said.

"I was not send to beg any boon, but to seek only the meaning of the riddle." Boromir answered proudly. "Yet we are hard pressed, and the Sword of Elendil would be a help beyond our hope – if such a thing could indeed return out of the shadows of the past." He looked again at Aragorn and the doubt was clear in his eyes.

Both Bilbo and Tinnuwen stirred impatiently and they stood up at the same time and spoke together.

All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
The crownless again shall be king.

Tinnuwen and Bilbo looked at each other, nodded and smiled before they sat down again. Aragorn spoke to Boromir, but Tinnuwen tuned them out again nothing important would happen until the fellowship was chosen. She flinched when Gandalf spoke in the black tongue of Mordor, but that was all, until Frodo spoke softly. "I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way."

Elrond looked at Frodo and spoke. "If I understand aright all that I have heard, I think that this task is appointed for you, Frodo; and that if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and counsels of the Great. Who of all the Wise could have foreseen it? Or, if they are wise, why should they expect to know it, until the hour has struck? But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right; and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Hador, and Húrin, and Túrin and Beren himself were assembled together, your seat should be amongst them."

Sam jumped up from his corner where he had been sitting quietly on the floor. "But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?

"No indeed!" Elrond said and smiled at Sam. "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam sat down again and blushed. "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in, Mr Frodo!"

As the Council ended and everyone got up, Tinnuwen made her way over to her brothers, taking back her clock. "_I will be here until you and Aragorn return from your scouting mission."_ She whispered, and when she saw Aragorn heading their way, she added that she was going to her room. She nodded and smiled at Aragorn and continued to her room.

During the 2 month stay of the hobbits at Imladris, while Aragorn was away, Tinnuwen got to know them better. They just kept asking questions until they knew all that she was willing to tell them.

"Say, Leila, will you be joining Frodo and Sam on their quest?" Merry asked. The hobbits had taken to calling her by her given name instead of her Elfish one.

"No, I will not. My duties lie elsewhere. I'm sorry." She added when she saw their disappointed faces. She looked up as one of the elves of the household approached them. Lord Elrond was summoning them to his office.

"The time has come. If the Ring is to set out, it must be soon. But those who go with it must not count their errand being aided by war or force. They must pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?"

"I do. I will go with Sam."

"Then I cannot help you much, not even with counsel." Elrond said. "I can foresee very little of your road; and how your task is to be achieved I do not know. The Shadow has crept now to the feet of the mountains, and draws nigh even to the borders of the Greyflood; and under the Shadow all is dark to me. You will meet many foes, some open, and some disguised; and you may find friends upon your way when you least look for it. I will send out messages, such as I can contrive, to those whom I know in the wide world; but so perilous are the lands now become that some may well miscarry, or come no quicker than yourself." Elrond glanced at Tinnuwen when he said this and she nodded.

"And I will choose you companions to go with you, as far as they are will or fortune allows. The number must be few, since your hope is in speed and secrecy. Had I a host of Elves in armour of the Elder Days, it would avail little, save arouse the power of Mordor."

"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine, and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. With you and Sam, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labours." Tinnuwen said and all looked at her but she looked only at Gandalf and Elrond, who both nodded.

"For the rest, they shall present the other Free People of the World: Elves, Dwarves and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimly son of Glóin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the Mountains, and maybe beyond. For men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

"Strider!" Frodo cried.

"Yes. I ask leave once again to be your companion, Frodo."

"I would have begged you to come, only I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir."

"I am. And the Sword-that-was-Broken shall be re-forged ere I set out to war. But your road and our road lie together for many hundreds of miles. Therefore Boromir will also be in the Company. He is a valiant man."

"There remain only two more to be found." Elrond said. "There I will consider. Of my household I may find some that it seems good to me to send."

"But that will leave no place for us!" Pippin cried in dismay. "We don't want to be left behind. We want to go with Frodo."

"That is because you do not understand and cannot imagine what lies ahead." Elrond answered.

"Neither does Frodo, nor do any of us see clearly. It is true that if these hobbits understood the danger, they would not dare to go. But they would still wish to go, or wish that they dared, and be shamed and unhappy. I think, Elrond, that in this matter it would be well to trust rather to their friendship than to great wisdom. Even if you chose for us an elf-lord, such as Glorfindel, he could not storm the Dark Tower by himself, nor open the road to the Fire by the power that is in him." Gandalf spoke.

"You speak gravely, but I am in doubt. The Shire, I forebode, is not free now from peril; and these two I had thought to send back there as messengers, to do what they could, according to the fashion of their country, to warn people of their danger. In any case, I judge that the younger of these two, Peregrin Took, should remain. My heart is against his going."

"Then, Master Elrond you will have to lock me in prison, or send me home tied in a sack, for otherwise I shall follow the Company." Pippin said.

"_Let him join, Ada. It is as it should be."_ Tinnuwen said softly.

Elrond sighed and looked from Tinnuwen to Pippin. "Let it be so then. You shall go. Now the tale of Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart." Elrond said and he looked at Tinnuwen. "It would be best if you left as soon as possible."

"I know, my bag is already packed and Naruiel waiting for me in the stables."

"Naruiel?" Merry whispered.

"My horse." Tinnuwen explained with a smile.

Tinnuwen stepped forward and Elrond kissed her on her forehead. She then proceeded to embrace her brothers and kneeled in front of the hobbits. They hugged her, and Frodo asked where she was going. Tinnuwen explained that she was one of the messengers that would ride out and tell their allies of their coming. She stood back up and looked at the rest. She kissed and Gandalf on his cheek and whispered a sad goodbye.

As she made her way to the door she paused at the hobbits and gently raised Frodo's face. "We will see each other again, Frodo, do not worry. And when in doubt, always trust your heart; it will never lead you astray." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She left the room and made her way to the stables, saddled up and left Imladris behind her.

Legolas had been looking at her for most of the time while they were in the office. There was something strange about her but he couldn't place what exactly it was. When she left the room, he was left feeling dissatisfied. He tore his thoughts away from her. 'There are more important matters at hand.'

**I hope you enjoyed it,  
Please leave a review before you go, I really appreciate them.  
I hope to see you next time!  
Namárië ^^**


End file.
